


Fateful night

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [17]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cougar - Freeform, F/M, Work, dance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: They wanted to meet for some "drinks after work", but it led to someting long overdue...
Relationships: Camoss / Sophia Hill
Series: Familylife [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087





	Fateful night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camoss/gifts).



> This is one of those ships which get much too little attention ;)

# Fateful night

“This brainless wimp can´t be serious!”  
The cougar pressed his paws against his head in a desperate attempt to suppress the pain.

“Looks like the idiot-elite is on your heels again?”  
He opened his eyes and saw the panther in front of him, putting down a cup of Mick´s famous chocolate.  
“Thanks Shev… Just looking at those emails is causing my brain to hurt!  
I mean…  
How can it be so hard to follow the instructions?!  
Press Alt, Ctrl and Del. Click on ‘Change password’ and enter first your old password and below that two times your new password!”  
“You should really write those stories down. You could be a really rich cougar.”  
“Tempting idea.”

“Maybe you should simply close your laptop for tonight?”  
“I can´t. If I didn´t work on those now, someone is bound to tell me something among the lines of…”  
Camoss straightened his posture and continued with a deep bass.  
“… Those problems have to be solved before 2pm.”  
“Ouch.”  
“Exactly. I endure it now and when Sophia finished her shift at the hospital, we can enjoy some drinks.”

The eyes of the panther began to shine.  
“Now it gets warmer. So, you are eager for your date?”  
“This isn´t a date! Just two friends enjoying some drinks after work who by chance are of different genders.”  
He began to blush and tried to hide it with the cup of the delicious drink.

Hot drink in your maw and the ice-cold shiver that run down his back at the sight of the panthers grin create an interesting feeling… Cam still had to decide if it was a good one or not.

“Good to know. But I think you should finish your idiots there…”  
He pointed at the laptop.  
“… for some good ‘drinks after work’.”  
With that the cougar was alone with his laptop again.  
The other few patrons of the tavern didn´t mind him as usual when he did his work there. Some even appreciate it since his ‘My client said…’-episodes are legendary.  
So it was a good way to, at least every now and then, simply look around and maybe catch a bit of funny episode from another one to come down.

Sophia was a bit late, but he didn´t mind much. He was almost finished and within a few minutes it could be done!  
His neck was a bit stiff, but nothing some stretching shouldn´t fix.  
But when the cougar leaned back he froze when he felt soft paws on his shoulders.  
Camoss could feel the warm breath on his ear before he heard a familiar voice.  
“Just close your laptop and your eyes.  
Feel the knots in your neck disappear under my fingers.”

Even before he could close his eyes his body reacted with a mix of a deep purr and a low moan.  
Sophia`s paws worked wonders on his neck…  
“How was your day?”  
“The usual madness. At least nothing too serious.”  
Camoss could feel a tremble going through her paws.  
“The most… amusing was a teenager-couple… A sweet kitten… She was making out with her boyfriend and got a bit carried away…”  
“Like what?”  
“When she came her claws came out… directly into his… knot…”  
“You are knot serious!”  
“I can assure you: He wished it was a joke.”  
Sophia laughed and he felt like he heard pure bells.  
His head rolled back and when his eyes fluttered open gold meets dark green.  
Her look combined with the soft smile let him forget all the stress he endured and a part of him wished for this to never end.  
He had almost to laugh when it got even better:  
The sharp claws made themselves known even through his shirt!  
His purring intensified and it was not surprising when her smile got bigger.  
“Now to you: What was the most hilarious today?”  
“Hmmm… That´s a hard one…  
But I would say it was this lady… She called because she was sure she deleted one of her programs.”  
“But?”  
“She simply deleted the shortcut from her desktop.”  
“That happens.”  
“Yes. But when I said she shall simply restore it from the recycle bin, she lamented she didn´t want to restore everything. I told her to right-click on the shortcut and click on restore.”  
“I´ve got a bad feeling.”  
“Yup. She restored everything. And I should mention: It seemed she haven’t emptied it ever.”  
A full body laughter was the consequence and he couldn´t say why but the cougar`s eyes were fixed on her shining white fangs.  
After a while she continued her massage of his shoulders until he was as relaxed as possible.

“That felt heavenly… How can I ever repay you for this?”  
She leaned a bit down.  
“I think I have an idea…”  
Her paw glided over his arm to his paw and took it.  
“Dance with me.”  
“I can´t dance…”  
“I don´t care.”  
Sophia got up, his paw still in hers over the backrest between their booths, and Camoss` eyes shot wide open, when he saw her dress in its full glory…  
The sleeveless dress hugged her body like a second skin and the hole below her neck was big enough to offer a fair portion of her silky fur to his eyes, but still with as much class as the female who wears it.  
With a soft smile she placed his paws on her hips and laid her arms around his neck.  
“Just close your eyes for a moment and simply let your body move softly.”

He did as ordered and as strange as it sounds: He could even hear a soft melody in his head!  
Just perfect for a slow dance.  
Camoss opened his eyes and was startled:  
The light was dimmed and at first he couldn´t see anyone in the tavern.  
… And the music was real…

But every thought stopped in his tracks when he felt Sophia leaning against him...  
Pressing her head below his chin...  
The warmth of her body.  
The softness of her fur.  
The light vibrations caused by her content purring.  
It was simply perfect and he wanted to see her expression.  
Was it as blissful as he felt?

Camoss leaned back and his breath caught when he saw her shimmering eyes.  
Those deep pools were simply too much!  
A part of him was not only scared, but in pure terror of the possible pain…  
The much bigger part of him ignored it and did wat his soul desired:  
Painfully slow he bend down and while his eyes began to close, he could see Sophia mirroring his action.

After what felt like eternity, their lips touched and it was like he was wrapped in a warm blanket.  
Their lips moved like in slow motion and it was simply the perfect moment.

Sadly, as perfect as that moment was, it had to end.  
But even when they parted he stood still with closed eyes and burned this moment into his memory.  
Sophia again pressed her body at his chest, below his chin and purred.  
It was unbelievable and when he opened his eyes again, the cougar saw some pairs of eyes shining in the darkness…  
Camoss stiffened from embarrassment when he realized, they had watched them the whole time.

The eyes began to move and when they entered the center of the tavern with its low light, he recognized the panther and his mate.  
Paw in paw they came beside him and Sophia, took the same position and started to dance to the soft music too.  
But not before showing him broad smiles.  
Shevron even adding a wink with a sly grin.


End file.
